Pokéheart
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: Ainya is not some Pokemon training prodigy. She is not ever going to save the world from a great threat. She is not going to get involved. And she is not going to like... him. PokemonXDMainCharacterxOC/MichaelxOC/KallxOC


**Poké****heart**

Chapter 1: Welcome to life at Poke HQ

* * *

_I was standing on a pedestal of some sort. My shoulder blade long black hair sat still. My blue eyes stared forward into the abyss. There was nothing out there. I wore my usual clothes: the dull pink half-sleeve sweatshirt, the dark blue skin tight long sleeve undershirt, dull blue baggy pants with gray fabric plates on each hip, and my blue shoes with pink straps and silver buckles. _

_There was nothing else to say about where I was. There was no other people, not my family, friends, or even Michi my spunky Eevee._

_"You've come of the age to fully understand."_

_My mind raced, but I continued to stand on the pedestal, looking unfazed. When did being fifteen have to do with understanding something? _

_A bright light shined above me. My blue eyes looked up to study it..._

"Ahh!"

I felttwo lumps of 90lbs leap onto my covered body. It was too early for this.

"Ai! Wake up, Kall's already awake!"

I shoved Mar, who had screamed first, off of the bed. I went to grab my pillow, but Mik got it before me and whacked my face. He continued to do this,"Inya, get up! It's late!"

I shot up and glared at the ten-year ols that smiled cheekily at me. I picked up a decent sized book from my side table and raised it up. The two giggled and ran out of the room as the book left my hands.

**Thump Crash**

"Ugh," I groaned, smacking my forehead,"it just had to hit that."

I shoved the covers off of my legs and went to fix Kall's airplanes, which had been the victims of the book I had thrown. After I did my best at putting them back the way they were I began to lift off my tanks top to change.

**Shvimm**

I stared at Kall, who had just walked in, and his now red face with wide eyes,"Get out!"

With a huff I finished putting my clothes on and began brushing my hair,"You can come back in now."

Kall walked through the doorway and straight to the desk in the room we shared. Truthfully, I had hated him with a passion when I first met him. One reason was having to share a room with him, but I soon learned that Kall was the prodigy- well, no one called him that, but they acted like he was.

Mik and Mar were my younger siblings. They both had black hair and green eyes- traits immeaditely taken from our father. They both wanted to break off and start new branches in Orre. Jovi, Kall's little sister, had some sort of plan, whatever it is. I sighed, I wasn't really all that special... Especially standing next to Kall.

"Hey, Ainya?"

I looked from my brush and to my best friend, aside from Michi of course,"Yea?"

"What's your ID number?"

I smirked, making a mental note to tell him to call it a P*DA number, and took my own P*DA out. My father had given me the blue device a year after I found Michi, but his attitude with me never changed.

"It's 42681. Yours?"

He took a moment to register me before responding,"21488."

I nodded and put his information into my device before sliding it closed. I pushed it into my front pocket and stretched,"So, what's your mission for the day?"

"I've got to find Jovi."

I laughed at his misfortune,"Can I tag along?"

"Sure, I'll need all the help that I can get."

I put my hand onto his shoulder as we began to leave our room,"Let's go ask Adon if he knows."

* * *

"She might be at Dr. Kaminko's. It's close to here, just Southeast." Adon said from under the table.

"Thanks, Adon." I said. Than Kall and I left the hiding boy to head for the elevator. That was, right up until Aiden called us into the kitchen/breakroom area.

"We bring you ONBS news. Authorities have still failed to find any trace of the cargo ship, S.S. Libra, since its sudden disappearance off the coast of Gateon port. There have been no reports of floatsom that may indicate the ship's sinking. The authorities appeared mystified by the way the ship vanished like smoke. There are reports that numerous Pokemon were on board. Concern is rising over their welfare."

Kall stared at the screen in disbelief,"Where do you think it went?"

I shrugged,"Well, I suspect that if it was off the coast than someone must have spotted it."

Kall pushed me,"Oh, stop being a smartass."

"Nyeeh~." I teased, sticking my tongue out.

* * *

"So... This is it?" I asked, stepping off the back of Kall's moped-scooter-thing. My body regretted it though- he had been warm.

"Yeah, I guess." Kall parked his vehicle and walked past me on his way around the large fountain. I reached my hand out to stop him.

"K-Kall! Stop, someone might think we'r-"

"Wait, who goes there?"

I sighed and smacked my forehead as a short blue-haired boy in a lab coat walked to us.

"You must be a burglar! Chobin will put you straight! Don't you move!"

I stared in slight disbelief as Chobin sent out a Sunkern against Kall's Eevee.

"Hm? Oh, hi."

Looking to my left I saw a tall, thin girl with curly spink pigtails. She wore a short, white labcoat dress and spindy glasses. I waved, pointing to my eyes with my other, free hand. She took them off to reveal big brown eyes right before hiding than again,"They're kind of uniform."

I nodded as she fixed her white gloves,"Ainya."

"Horiko."

As we acquainted ourselves I mentally laughed at Kall, who was still being yelled at by Chobin.

"Huh? Closer observation reveals that the subject is not a burglar!"

"Psh. Finally, Chobin." Horiko snorted.

"Eh, you knew the whole time, Horiko? Huh? ! Another child? !"

I glared at him,"I'm not a child!"

"Oh! Big brother, Ai- when did you two get here?" Jovi's familiar voice spoke s her cotton candy blue-haired self walked out of the manor. It was as if bubbly music began to play once she came into view.

Kall tried his best to tell her,"Well, mom wanted me to come get y-"

"Oh! Jovi gets it! Big brother, you got lost, didn't you?"

Hand, meet forhead.

"You know her?"

I nodded to Horiko,"Yea, she's Kall's little sister."

"Oh, hm. She comes by quite a lot. In Chobin's words she annoys Dr. Kaminko... But I think that she can be quite pleasent."

We talked about Jovi and passed the three outside to enter the manor.

* * *

"So, unhealthy sandals?" I joked with Kall as we walked through the doors of the elevator to Professor Krane's office. We had gotten back from Dr. Kaminko's, Jovi remembered Adon, and- of course- the Professor had something important to tell Kall and have him help with.

"Um, where's the Professor?" Kall asked the old man usually hanging around HQ

"Oh, he just went downstairs, didn't you see him?"

I sighed angrily and dragged Kall back to the elevator, mumbling angry words.

"Hey there, you two! I want to show you something- this is the Snag Machine."

As Krane explained that the Snag Machine was modeled after the Snag Machine that Team Snagem once had, but it was modified to only snag shadow pokemon. I watched as Krane and Aiden put the machine onto Kall's left arm.

I was actually angry at him for a moment. I mean, he was being called the best trainer here at the lab. He was getting all this fancy stuff. I actually let my anger control me for a moment there.

After Kall got the Snag Machine on he looked at it. I was kind of lost now.

"Ainya- can you come with me to the Sim System room?" Professor Krane asked me, stepping away from Aiden and Kall.

"Uh, sure."

We walked out, leaving to lab room. I looked up to my brown-haired, glasses wearing professor as he fished something out of his lab coat pocket. He handed me a small chip that looked like it was from my P*DA,"This is something you'll need."

I looked at him, completely confused. This emotion continued in vast waves as he also handed me a chunk of metal,"You ne-"

"There he is!"

"Ah!"

"Ah, Professor!" I yelled, running after the goons in white that got him.

"Stop right there, girly!"

"Uh-oh." I knew that these guys probably had shadow pokemon, and I knew that Michi would be no match for them since I didn't know their strength.

"Kall!" I yelled, hoping the red head would hear me.

"Ainya, move!"

I moved out of the way as Kall and the guy in white, with a special yellow scarf, began to battle eachother.

That was the moment Kall snagged his first shadow pokemon. It was also the moment my face flushed and I realized that the boy that I wanted to believe was imperfect was the boy that had me believing he was perfect in every way.

* * *

This is modeled after the game Pokemon XD. I love the character- and I gave him the name Kall even though a lot of people refer to him as 'Michael'.

Ainya:

http:/tinypic[dot]com/r/2j0ko4g/7

I get that that last line was jumlbed, but there is almost no ways to make it sound like I wanted to. I've had this on my computer for a while. It's a revised version of my old Pokeheart story(which never went up online). It's much better :33

~ [Poke] Tai.


End file.
